Have you hugged your James Potter today?
by Procrastinator-starting2moro
Summary: A hug a day keeps James Potter at bay. JamesLily. One shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Have you hugged your James Potter today?

James Potter is officially The Master at giving hugs. He's one of those people who can give a hug without making you feel tense or awkward, just a hug that is warm and friendly and undoubtedly leaves you with a sense of affection for said Hugger. Like the many things James excels at (classes, Quidditch, pranking, collecting/stealing bits and pieces such as pencils and used chewing gum belonging to a certain redhead who is confused to why she keeps 'losing' simple writing necessities), giving people good hugs is just another factor to add to his nauseatingly long list of charming qualities.

Lily Evans won't give him a hug.

Lily Evans _won't even_ give him a pat on the back.

However, Lily Evans finds no trouble in giving him the middle finger. In fact, James receives the middle finger on a regular basis. It's quite clear that Lily is very bothered by James' upfront feelings towards her.

So when James strides down the corridor, arms outstretched, as if expecting Lily to run into his arms in a romantic Hollywood-movie embrace, what else can Lily do besides give him a look which says 'are you kidding me?', step around him and stalk off with a flick of her hair and an added, "Go hug yourself until your internal organs bleed and you die, Potter."

Right this moment, James beams as he enters the common room which explodes with cheers and clapping. James has unsurprisingly won the Gryffindor House the Quidditch cup (with much help from his other six teammates, but there's always a front man and James is happy to fill it) and unsurprisingly everyone loves him for winning it for them. Better him than them flying on that broomstick with the possibility of falling fifty feet to the ground.

"Great flying, Prongs mate!" Sirius launches at James with a hug and tries climbing on his back in some kind of demented piggyback like the hyperactive puppy dog he is. Plainly someone has started on the Firewhiskey a little early. "Of course, we all know who the better flyer is here." Sirius jabs his thumb at his chest, and James pretends to sneer at him.

Once James is free of Sirius, he makes his way over to embrace his other two friends, Remus and Peter. They are both ecstatic for him, even though Remus brings a book to every Quidditch match because he finds watching sports quite tedious after half an hour, and Peter who just goes for the snacks that are handed out. Jelly slugs are his favourite when they don't give him indigestion.

He continues to wind through the crowd, familiar faces sending him bravos his way. James takes it all in his stride, giving out hugs to a handful of lucky ladies who hold him just a little too long, his face turning a faint pink when he receives kisses on the cheek.

Eventually he's pushed through the crowd and stumbles in front of Lily, and the usual delighted grin crops across his face. She wears a scarf of the Gryffindor colours, showing off her House pride. A Gryffindor hat consisting of a lion is placed atop her head like a tiara. Taking the risk of receiving another rude hand gesture, James stretches out his arms, motioning to her to come forward. "C'mon, Evans, what do you say?"

For once, Lily doesn't give him a scolding look, but rather a mischievous one, as if she knows something he doesn't. Bowing her head, she removes her hat and untangles the scarf from her neck, handing them to a rather confused second year watching in a circle around them. Apparently you can't wear too many accessories while hugging James Potter. Wordlessly, she steps forward.

James can't quite believe it. Slowly, Lily comes towards James and into his open arms, and as his hands curl around her figure, cradling her waist, Lily's arms encircle James' neck as she rests her head comfortably on his shoulder.

Lily shuts her eyes as if under a trance. James' shoulder is emitting warmth like a radiator, or a hot water bottle, and she finally realises why so many people accept hugs from James - even encourage them - when they _just feel so right_.

Tilting her head up, Lily meets James' eyes behind those ridiculous glasses which appear to be steamed up with glee. Lily come to terms about what they are doing, in public, and she must be out of her mind. Breathing shallow, she untangles herself from his arms, stepping backwards with both her hands in the air as if she's been caught robbing a bank.

She quickly turns on her heel, not before pointing her finger at James, her mouth opening and closing in perplexity, lost for words. She hides in a corner of the common room out of embarrassment, where she stays for the rest of the party, wondering what exactly happened.

James is euphoric for the rest of the evening.

No one has the heart to tell him Lily stuck a 'KICK ME' sign to his back.


End file.
